A tu lado
by ChicaGuapa
Summary: Katniss despierta completamente abrumada. Las pesadillas se repiten y Johanna... ¿Qué hay de Johanna?


_Bueno, este es mi primer One-Shot.  
Hace ya dos semanas que soy parte de "Fanfiction", y decidí que ya era tiempo de hacer una contribución a la página.  
Debido a mi fanatismo por "The Hunger games" creí conveniente comenzar con una historia de mi pareja preferida "Joniss" de la cual, además, solo encontré un One-Shot en español.  
No soy muy buena redactora, pero intento hacerlo lo mejor posible (la verdad, me gustaría poder escribir una novela, algo de mayor consistencia, y para ello, necesito practicar bastante).  
Si me dan el visto bueno, tal vez en unas semanas se encuentren con una nueva historia mía.  
Desde ya, les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer, y espero lo disfruten mucho._

"The Hunger games", y sus personajes NO me pertenecen (desgraciadamente).  
Y… bla, bla, bla…(:

* * *

**A tu lado**:

Te despiertas en una cama que no es la tuya. Completamente empapada. Das un par de alaridos, mientras que otros tantos mueren en tu garganta, porque… estas bañada en sangre. Esa idea da vueltas en tu cabeza. Pero, no. Enciendes la luz y denotas que solo es sudor. Ha sido otra de tus pesadillas. Una de esas que tan reales te parecen.

Te paras frente al espejo, y observas detenidamente esas bolsitas oscuras formadas bajo tus ojos. Esas que denotan la falta de sueño que amenaza tu descanso desde que los juegos terminaron.

Estas hecha un desastre. Te observas bien una vez más, te sonríes con lastima y luego de presionar el interruptor que devuelve la obscuridad a la habitación, a aquella recluida habitación, te dispones a salir. Necesitas tomar algo de aire. En realidad, la necesitas a ella. El haberte despertado completamente sola te hace creer que también murió. Como casi todos los demás.

Repentinamente, sientes como rodean con delicadeza tu cintura imposibilitando cualquier movimiento de tu parte. No necesitas voltear para saber quien se trata. Es aquella persona a la que segundos antes, creías sin vida. Reconoces esos brazos fuertes y torneados, la calidez de su cuerpo, que se pega cada vez más al tuyo, aquel dulce aroma que desprende su piel.

El aire huele a pino y roble. Ya no te sientes en aquella fría habitación del distrito 13, sino en el bosque, aquel que se encontraba traspasando la alambrada del 12, de aquel distrito que alguna vez fue tu hogar.  
Ella te recuerda a tu hogar.

-¿En qué piensas, descerebrada?-. Masculla en tu oído antes de besarte tiernamente la nuca.

- En nada, y en todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Otra vez tienes problemas para dormir?-. Te besa nuevamente y acto seguido, se aprieta más a ti.

- Si, las pesadillas nunca acaban. Tan solo cerrar los ojos, la muerte se apropia de mi mente. Solamente cuando estás a mi lado, las pesadillas se disipan, al menos unas horas.- Nuevamente, te pones a pensar.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no estabas a mi lado?-

Suspira antes de responderte.

- Yo también tengo pesadillas, en su mayoría, relacionadas con agua y descargas eléctricas.  
El despertar junto a tu cuerpo bañado en sudor, no fue muy agradable. Creí que todavía era parte de una pesadilla. Creí que ahora no solo me sometían a mí a las insufribles torturas, sino que a ti también.  
Necesitaba tomar algo de aire, y salí por un momento. No sin antes asegurarme que tú estabas bien. Además, no creí que despertarías-

No dices nada más. El silencio reina ahora en la habitación. Estas un tanto incómoda por la revelación de Johanna. Solo bajas la mirada y sientes como un leve rubor cubre tus mejillas. Agradeces la falta de iluminación. Al menos así, tu compañera no nota tu estado actual.

- Ven, intentemos descansar un poco más.- Te susurra Johanna mientras suelta tu cintura, y se dispone a tomar tu mano para guiarte nuevamente a la cama.

Te dejas caer sobre la mullida superficie y te acomodas junto al cuerpo de tu compañera. Te aferras a su calidez.

Ella cae rendida. Y tu…Tu quieres dormir, verdaderamente, quieres dormir. Pero un molesto pitido te lo impide.

Bip… Bip…

Suena lejano. Por el momento, porque cada vez que aprietas los parpados, intentado ignorarlo para así descansar, se oye más nítido y cercano.

Bip… Bip…

Johanna parece no prestarle atención. Se mantiene aún inerte a tu lado.

Bip… Bip…

Ya no lo soportas. Acabas abriendo los ojos y te encuentras con un escenario un tanto diferente. Mason, aún esta a tu lado. Pero esta no es la misma habitación. Varias maquinas rodean la cama donde ambas se encuentran. Es una habitación de hospital.

Tú tienes un par de vendas en los brazos y la cabeza, unos cables parecen conectados de algún modo a tu torso, y lo que crees es una aguja, enterrada en el dorso de tu mano.

Observas la mano de la chica junto a ti, y descubres que esta utilizando un suero que no es suyo, sino tuyo. Nuevamente, está haciendo uso de tus drogas. Esas que necesitas para calmar los dolores de tu cuerpo. Pero que no te importa compartir. No con ella.  
Te acomodas nuevamente, sabiendo que esta vez te dormirás. Alguien te acompaña, y no solo en sueños.

- Te quiero Jo.- Susurras a la nada. Esperando que ella lo escuche, y quien sabe, quizás, incluso, esperas que sienta lo mismo que tu. A su lado, te sientes feliz.

Tal vez, tu mente juega contigo. Extrañas a Peeta. El que era antes de que el Capitolio lo retuviera entre sus muros. Ese que ya no volverá. Y lo necesitas.

O tal vez, todo lo que necesitas, está a tu lado…

* * *

_Se que los hechos en el One-Shot, no se dan en el mismo orden cronológico que en el libro. Pero eso lo note, una vez lo termine de redactar, y no creí necesario reescribir la historia solo para modificar un detalle que al fin y al cabo, no creí demasiado significativo, especialmente, porque el altercado se da entre el sueño y la realidad de Katniss, y todos sabemos que los sueños no siguen un orden especifico._

_Estaré esperando algún review. Si son criticas constructivas, mejor._

_Saludos a todos... Y nuevamente, muchas gracias por leerme!  
¡Hasta la próxima!_

_"ChicaGuapa"_


End file.
